Bellatrix's children
by JaciMonte0426
Summary: There is a new generation of Blacks at Hogwarts. Who are there parents and what will their future at Hogwarts be? Read to find out. Rated T just incase.
1. Prolouge

*This is my 1st story, please forgive me if I make errors.*

December 30th 1980,Riddle Manor.

There was a woman giving birth and a man besides her supporting her. This woman is Bellatrix Black, fiance to Rodolphus Lestrange and the man, the child's father, was none other than Lord Voldemort formerly known as Tom Riddle. Next thing the Dark Lord knew his little girl was born.

"Lucinda Nagini Black-Riddle, daughter of Bellatrix and Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort, goddaughter of Rodolphus Lestrange."

~3 hours after the birth~

"Bella take Lucy and run. We're under attack!" Voldemort screamed at his lover just as the Order came smashing through the door.

"Give us the child, Tom. Or we'll force you..." Dumbledore, the leader of the Order screamed over the Chaos.

"Never, you'll never have my child." Tom and Bellatrix yelled at the old Professor.

"Avada Kedavra."

Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black fell unconscious. (I know it's supposed to be the killing curse. Since there are two of the most powerful people in the wizarding world, it only knocks them unconscious.)

With that the Order left the manor with a 3 hour old Lucinda in there possession. The Weasleys, Molly and Arthur, eventually took the child naming her Ginerva Molly Weasley.

\- 1 year and 4 months later-

Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange are now married and expecting their 1st child together.

As soon as Bellatrix woke up, she was in the pain of labor.

~5 hours later~

"Sabrina Elizabeth Black-Lestrange", daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, goddaughter to Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort."

As history foretells, history repeats itself and Sabrina (Rina) was placed with Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood.

The girls had no idea about each other until Rina came to Hogwarts for her 1st year and this is where are story begins...


	2. Chapter 1

*This is my 1st story, please forgive me for any errors I make.*

~~ Luna/ Sabrina's POV (My friend _**califkylie**_ will write a story from Ginny/ Lucy's POV later on (It will still be under my account though))

As I walked into the Great Hall, I saw 4 houses with a banners above them.

Raven = Ravenclaw, Lion= Griffondor (spelling?), Snake = Slytherin, Badger = Hufflepuff

I tuned the Sorting Hat's song out until I heard my name.

"Sabr... Luna Lovegood"

As I walked up to the hat and put it on, I saw a red head girl sitting at the Table with the Lion Banner. She looked at me and I noticed our similarities. I focused my attention back to the hat.

 _Hmm... Smart, Intelligent,, yet . I know... "Ravenclaw."_

As I sat down, the Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers.

After the ceremony and feast, the prefects led us upstairs to a door with a bronze knocked that is shaped like an Eagle. They say that "Unlike the other houses, instead of a password, we have a riddle for you to solve."

"What is a muggle item that is black when you buy it, red when you use it, and grey when you throw it away?" A voice, or rather ghost, says that appeared out of nowhere, scaring the majority of the first years, including me.

After I recover from the shock, I quickly answer "Charcoal."

Instead of answering, the ghost let us into the common room.

"Good Job" As I stripped into to the common room, the older kids congratulated me. "We couldn't get that one, not ever our prefects could."

"Wow... Hi I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." I say while shaking her hand.

"My name is Cho Chang."

"Nice to meet you, I think we'll be great friends."

"I'll see you tomorrow Cho, good night."

"Good Night Luna!"

I walked until I found the room that said:

 _Luna Pandora Lovegood/ Sabrina (Rina) Elizabeth Black_

'Oh I must have a roommate named Sabrina... I wonder where she is' I think.

As I go into the room, I only see 1 bed and my stuff. 'Huh? I'm guessing this Sabrina is not showing up?'

My stuff, which contained my animals (Owl: Marie and Kitten: Melanie), my wand (Sycamore wood with a Phoenix feather core, 12(3/4)'', and my trunk was on the opposite wall from the bed.

I get into my pajamas and get into bed, and before long I fall into a peaceful sleep.

~ IN THE MORNING~

When I woke up, I saw Cho in the common room. She yelled at me to "HURRY UP, We'll be late for breakfast.

Once we finally got to the Great Hall, I saw the time on an old grandfather clock. 8:15 'Ugh, This is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

~~~~~SKIP UNTIL BATTLE OF THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES~~~~~

As Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, my boyfriend of 2 years, Neville, and I walk into the Department of Mysteries, I can see so many different orbs that decorate the aisles. We keep walking around until Harry found what we came here for, the prophecy. As he grabs it, a figure comes out of the shadows, Draco's father, Lucious Malfboy. He chases us to a room with an arch and a circular platform. Next thing I know, death eaters came, and grabbed every one of us except Harry as leverage. I look up to see who was the one that captured me, I see...

Rabastan Lestrange, the brother-in-law of Bellatrix Lestrange

After a couple minutes of Lucious demanding Harry to give him the prophecy or else he'd start killing us, starting with the youngest, me. Lord Voldemort came, Bellatrix pecked Kim on the cheek with a kiss.

When Voldemort looked over us, he only stopped at me and Ginny. He motioned the death eaters holding us to release us. Ginny and I ran to each other and hugged, once Voldemort got our attention, Ginny was standing in front of me, protecting me. He pulled out a weird potion and told the death eaters to separate and retrain us.

As they did, he started walking towards me whilst Ginny was yelling profanities at him to let me go. Once he got next to me, Ginny was under the Silensio charm, but I can tell she'd been screaming at the bottom of her lungs. He forced the potion down my throat and waited for the effects.

After a while, something was floating above my head it read:

 _Sabrina Elizabeth Black Lestrange_

 _Daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange_

 _Goddaughter of Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort_

 _Adopted Name: Luna Pandora Lovegood_

 _Adopted by: Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood_

 _Status: Pure-blood_

 _Height: 5'1_

 _April 2 ,1981- ?_

 _Half- Sister of Lucinda Nagini Black Riddle (via Bellatrix)_

 _Niece of Rabastan Lestrange (via Rodolphus), Lucious Malfoy and Narissa Malfoy (via Bellatrix)_

 _Cousin of Draco Malfoy_

As I read the text, I hear sobbing and turn to Bellatrix.

"Oh my baby, come here!" She sobs out as she hugs me while I tense up. Voldemort undos a glamor put on me. My hair and eyes turn a Dark Brown. I shrink until I'm 5'1 from my previous height (5'5).

After Bellatrix collects herself, Voldemort turns and says "Do the red head now ."

As I wait I wonder what the potion will reveal about Ginny...


	4. Chapter 3

As the death eaters went towards Ginny with the potion. She tensed and resisted but they finally got her to take it. The next thing that happens surprises me. Above her head read:

 _Lucinda Nagini Black Riddle_

 _Daughter of Bellatrix Black and Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort_

 _Goddaughter of Severus Snape_

 _Adopted Name: Ginerva (Ginny) Molly Weasley_

 _Adopted by: Molly and Arthur Weasley_

 _Born: December 15, 1980- ?_

 _Height: 5'3_

 _Status: Pure-blood (Pure-blood + Half-blood = Pure-blood)_

 _Half-Sister to Sabrina Elizabeth Black Lestrange_

 _Niece to Lucius and_ Narissa _M_ _alfoy (via Bellatrix)_

 _Cousin to Draco Malfoy_

As I finished reading the text, I heard Mom sobbing again. I look at Ginny, no Lucinda changing apperances like I did. She now had black hair and green eyes and was basically a younger version of her father.

"Oh my beautiful girls, your home. Now we don't have to fight." She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Wait, what?" Ginny, everyone else other than the Death Eaters, and I exclaimed, shocked.

"We were angry with Dumbledore, because he stole you too. Don't get us wrong, we still hated him for allowing the muggle-borns. If he didn't take you two, we probably wouldn't be fighting."

"Oh..." Lucinda and I said dispointedly, since we were the ones who caused the war.

Mom noticed our expressions and replies "Oh babies, you two didn't do anything. We wanted you back, spend thought if we caused them havoc. That they would give you two back to us."

"Can we go home, Mom and Dad?" Lucy and I asked our parents.

"Of course, sweethearts." Our mother replies, soothing us.

Lucy and I turn to go home when I hear a "Noooo", we turn around and see Harry overcome by anger killing my father, Rodolphus.

I scream and go to Dad, while Mom and Uncle Rabastan torture Potter. Lucy comes over to me and hugs me tightly, letting me cry on her shoulder.

After the Order came my mom and Tom captured one of the Order members, Nymphadora Tonks, our cousin.


	5. Chapter 4

After we got back from the Manor, we put Nymphadora in the dungeons. Since Dad died, Uncle Tom will now take care of me along with Mom.

We, Lucy and I, get ready to go shopping at Diagon Alley.

~After several hours of shopping~

As we get back to Riddle Manor after our shopping trip, Mom and Uncle Tom were waiting for us.

"Can you girls go down to the dungeon and talk to Nymphadora. We may be able to persuade her to join us." Mom asked kindly, while calling a house elf to put our stuff in out room. (They share a room)

"Okay Mom" We both say at the same time.

"I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were twins." I hear Uncle Tom mutter as we exit the room.

-Down in the Dungeons-

When we finally get to Nymphadora's cell, we hear sobbing. Lucy opens the door and we see Nymphadora naked and chained to the wall.

We immediately go to her and un-chain her. (Nymphadora is only 16 in this story)

As we cover her up, we hear her whisper "Please, not again. Anything but that, Rodolphus."

As Lucy takes Dora, my nickname for Nymphadora, I summon my uncle and immediately hex him when he gets to the manor.

I finish putting him in a cell and head up to where Lucy took Dora and see our mom comforting her and telling her she'll never let it happen again.

When Uncle Tom notices me, he asks me, angrily and on the verge of destroying something, "Who?"

"Rabastan"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" He yells making Dora cry even more.

When Dora has cried herself to sleep, we all (Uncle Tom, Mom, Lucy, and I) go down to where I put Rabastan.

As we enter he perks up and says "What? That girl got what she deserved."

"Crucio" Lucy, Mom, and I say at the same time which makes it triple-times the power.

After a couple minutes, he was permanently insane so Uncle Tom kills him.

-A couple of hours later-

Once we got rid of any evidence, we went up to Dora' s room, where we moved her.

She was sound asleep with tears littering her face. We decided we'd go to the wizarding court tomorrow.

Uncle Tom was going to adopt Nymphadora and I, while Mom was adopting Nymphadora.

After that whole situation was felt with, Mom and Dad 'I don't know if I should call him that or not?' told us we should go to sleep.

We head up to our room, which is right next to Dora's, and go to sleep dreaming about our soon-to-be family.


	6. Chapter 5

In the morning, I wake up to snoring, Lucy's snoring.

I ignore her and go to see how our cousin, Nymph, is doing. (She's going to have 2 nicknames: Nymph and Dora)

I open her door to see her awake and terrified.

As I walk towards her, she backs up into the corner of the room, whimpering.

When I touch her shoulder, she relaxes realizing who I am.

I direct her and tell her to take a shower to get ready for today.

She walks into the bathroom and I leave to check on Lucy.

As I get to our room, I realize I can have some fun.

I call Dobby, one of our house elves. I tell Dobby that I'm going to 'wake' Lucy up using an ice-cold water bucket. He smiles and brings me what I asked for. I tell him to go so he won't get in trouble.

"Okay, Dobby won't tell Mistress Lucinda!" Dobby whispers excitedly.

I creep up to Lucy's bed and dump the bucket on her. Next thing I know, I'm pinned to the ground with a soaking wet Lucy.

"What should I do to you? Oh I know, tie you up and bring Neville here so he can see me torture you."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" I yell at her.

"Try me, sister."

"What's going on here?" We hear as we see our parents, followed closely by Nymph, enter our room.

"Rina poured water on me and now I'm soaking wet." Lucy whines while getting off of me.

"Get ready. We're leaving in 30 minutes." Our parents say after they laugh at our behavior.

~30 minutes later~

As we get into the living room, we see Harry and Neville unconscious on the ground. We yell for our parents and Nymph, while we run towards them.

Mom and Nymph come and help us get them, while Dad (Uncle Tom) calls Uncle Severus Snape to help us with them.

When we get them to the infirmiry room.

Uncle Severus did some blood tests on them first. What he found on Harry, put him into shock.


	7. Chapter 6

Recap:

Uncle Snaps did some blood tests, what he fond on Harry put him into shock.

 _Hadrian Severus Snape_

 _Son of Bellatrix Black and Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort_

 _Godson of Severus Snape and Lily Potter_

 _Older Twin to Lucinda Nagini Riddle_

 _Half-Brother to Sabrina Elizabeth Black Riddle (via Bellatrix)_

 _Adopted Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Adopted by: James and Lily Potter_

 _Status: Pure-blood (Half-blood + Pure-blood = Pure-blood)_

 _Height: 5'6_

 _December 2,1980- ?_

 _Niece to Lucius and Narissa Malfoy_

 _Cousin to Draco Malfoy_

 _As we read the text Mom and Dad start to cry, along with Lucy. Severus does Neville next and we get even more shocking_ results:

 _Johnathan Thomas Malfoy_

 _Son of Lucius and Narissa Malfoy_

 _Godson of Bellatrix Black and Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort_

 _Younger Twin of Draco Malfoy_

 _Adopted Name: Neville Longbottom_

 _Adopted by: Frank and Alice Longbottom_

 _Status: Pure-blood_

 _Height: 5'8_

 _January 5, 1981- ?_

 _Niece to Bellatrix and Tom Riddle_

 _Cousin to Hadrian, Lucinda, and Sabrina Riddle_

 _When we read this one, Dad calls Uncle_ Lucius, _Aunt Narissa, and Draco here immediately. We wait until we hear Aunt Narissa scream:_

 _"WHERE IS MY_ OTHER _SON!"_

 _We look to see them enter direct them towards Nevile, who had a glamor on him so we removed it. Now Neville looks like another_ Draco.

Once Draco sees Neville, no John, he rushes over to him and becomes a protective and lovable. (Don't tell him I told you that, he'll hex me.)

After John and Hadrian wake up, we tell them that we're there real family and what happened to them. (Same as Lucy and Rina, but with different families.) Afterwards, they faint. We move Hadrain into a room next to Lucy and mine's.

Once we get back the Malfoy already moved John into a guest room, that is near Hadrian's. When they get back, we discuss what is to become of Dumbledore and his little 'light' side supporters.

After a couple of hours, we hear Hadrian and John wake up and head towards us. They see us (Nymph/ Dora, Lucy, and I) near the 'Dark Lord', his future-wife, Bellatrix, Bellatrix's sister and brother-in-law, along with their son, our aunt and uncle Narissa and Lucius and Draco. They start to freak out and cry, the adults comfort them.

When they stop, we all hug. Once we're done, we head to our rooms. As soon as I hit the bed, I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

*Going to skip a couple years*

Hadrian, John, Draco, Nymph, Lucy, and I were practicing our magic when we all heard our mothers' screams.

We quickly followed the voices and saw Dumbleb**** and Hagrid standing with their backs to us, holding our mothers in chock holes and ready to blast their heads off. Dad and Uncle Lucious were already there and ready to rip them to shreds.

When they saw us standing there, Uncle Lucious motioned with his hands to attach them. We silently nodded. Hadrian, Lucy, and I took Dumbleb****, since he was holding Mother, while Draco, Nymph, and John took Hagrid.

We easily won and Hagrid was shocked seeing us here. He must have thought our parents brainwashed us or something because he said:

"Harrry, Ginny, Luna, Nymphadora, Neville? What are you doing here? Get away from them!" We knew he purposely left Draco out, because he thought Draco was evil.

When we didn't say anything, just watching amused, Hagrid grabbed me and shook me trying to 'wake me' up from the 'brainwashing'. As soon as he finished, Mom and Dad were yelling at him to stop, while being restrained by Aunt Narissa and Uncle Lucious.

The others got really mad, since I was the "baby" of the family, especially Hadrian, Nymph, and Lucy. They attacked Hagrid, but before they could do anything, I was in Dumbleb****'s arms. Draco and Lucy noticed and started to move towards Dumbleb**** and I. Before they could do anything, Dumbleb**** teleported us to Hogwarts.

When we arrived he dragged me down to the dungeons and threw me in one of them.

\- Lucinda's P.O.V-

When Dumbledore teleported away with my baby sister, Dora and I broke down crying. The boys dealt with Hagrid, while Mom and Dad came over and comforted us. They promised we would get Rina back safe.

After Hagrid was dealt with, and a few punches from Hadrian, they came over and told us the same thing.

All I knew was one thing: _Baby Sister, we WILL gget you back no matter the consequences or fatalities._

When night came I tried to reach out to Rina with our sister-telepathy. I tried and, but all I felt on her side of the link was one thing: pain.

As I go to sleep, I vow to not give up on my baby sister and get her back.


	9. Chapter 8

As I woke up, I remembered what happened with Dumblebit** and start to try to find a way out.

After a while, I gave up and waited.

-2 hours later-

I hear a noise and straighten up and back away towards the corner.

The door opens and Dumblebitch walks in.

He grabs me and hoists me up while magically tying my arms together and gagging me with a rag.

We walk to the 'Great' Hall where there are light side supporters, including the Weasleys.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? YOU BITCH!" Molly Weasley yells as she throws me across the room. I look and see all of the Weasley brothers and Arthur glaring at me for thinking I stole 'Ginny' from her. When Molly finally calms down, She uses a two-way mirror to contact Dad.

I hear Dad yell at her for doing this. The next thing that she does, in my opinion, was down-right stupid. She threatened Dad by saying:

"IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER ALIVE AND UNHARMED AGAIN, GIVE ME MY CHILDREN GINERVA BACK!"

After she says that she grabs me while holding me up got my Dad and my Mom (She came in when Dad was yelling) to see. She grabbed a knife and start torturing me in front of them. Afterwards, she cut of the communication and dragged me back down to the cell.

Before she threw me in, she whispered in my ear: "I'll do this everyday, BITCH. Until I get my daughter back."

Next thing I know, she drugs me and throws me into the cell.

-Tom Riddle/ Voldemort's POV-

As I watched that bastard torture my baby girl, I hear my wife, followed by Hadrian, Nymphadora, and Lucinda, come into the room. They notice the scene and I can feel their anger rise, especially Lucy, since her 'adopted' mother was torturing her baby sister.

When the torturing is over, I look at the rest of my family. They look ready to kill. The next couple hours we plan to rescue Sabrina from that horrid place.

-Next Day-

Once we have everything set we (Bella, Hadrian, Lucinda, Nymphadora, Johnathon, Draco, and I) teleport to Hogwarts. We arrive in Dumbledore's office, I look at the time. _12:25._ They should be in the 'Great' Hall torturing my baby girl. We rush in there and kill the majority of the 'light side' supporters.

All that is left are the Weasleys and Dumbledore. My wife and Hadrian take on Molly and Arthur, Johnathon and Draco take on William, Charles, and Percy, our daughters, Nymphadora and Lucinda take on the twins and Ronald. I take on Dumbledore, and eventually capture him. I look around and see that my family has captured Arthur, Molly, and Ronald, and have magically tied them to the chairs in the room. The rest of the Weasleys are already dead.

Nymphadora, Bella, and Lucinda cautiously walked over to my baby's shaking body and comfort her. Hadrian and I walk over to the girls as Johnathon and Draco tie Dumbledore up next to Molly, Arthur, and Ronald, who are barely alive. Nymphadora and Lucinda teleport home with Sabrina, probably going to heal and comfort her.

The boys, my wife, and I walk up to the remaining supporters. We tell each other who we want telepathy. Here is the List:

Hadrian - Ronald Weasley

Draco and Johnathon - Arthur Weasley

Bellatrix - Molly Prewett Weasley

Tom/ Voldemort - Albus Dumbledore

We reach them and split up. I torture Albus for what seems like hours. Finally, I had enough and killed him. I look at my family and see them throwing the bodies into a fire, I quickly do the same with Albus.

After that hectic, yet terrifying day, we (Bella, Hadrian, and I) teleported home, while Draco and Johnathon teleported to the Malfoy Manor.

When we get to the room the girls are in, we see...


	10. Chapter 9

\- Still in Tom/ Voldemort's POV-

... Minerva and Severus.

They came in and Severus checked on Sabrina. I talked with Minerva, and she actually is on our side!

Minerva said that her parents loathed Dumbledore and that she only took the job to figure out his weaknesses and to eventually overthrow him to destroy the mudbloods.

As we head back into the room, I turn around and tell her: "We'll have a meeting tonight. I want to show that you're on our side.

When we get inside Sabrina is awake.

-Back to Sabrina's POV-

I wake up to a room full of Severus Snape, our head of house, Uncle Lucius (SORRY for the spelling, didn't realize it until now), Aunt Narcissa, Draco, John, Nymph, Lucy, and Mom. I was wondering where Dad was. I was about to ask Mom when Dad and...

Professor Minerva McGonall.

I was shocked to see her here, when Dad explained why to me.

Professor McGonall said that she'd be a spy, but have to act the same towards Draco (7th year), and like a mother towards Hadrian (7th year), John (7th year), Nymph (7th year), Lucy (7th year), and I (6th year)).

-End of Summer, Start of 6th year-

As we ride the horse drawn carriages to the school, we catch Professor McGonall's eyes. She nodded as a greeting towards us, as she led the new first years in.

After the ceremony, we (everyone except for Draco) headed to the Gryffindor (ugh...) Common Room and went to Hadrian and John's room. We talked about the plans and what is going to happen with everything).

Hadrian will be looking for 'horcruxes' to 'destroy' Dad with the mudblood Hermione Granger, and blood traitor, Lavender Brown, while Nymph, Lucy, John, and I will stay at Hogwarts and start recruiting for 'Dumbledore' (Really for Dad).

I look at the time and realized we talked for hours. We all say good night and Nymph (She's in Gryffindor) and Lucy head to their room, while I go to the Ravenclaw Tower.

I get there and answer the question, I walk to my room, which had (below) on it:

 _Sabrina Elizabeth Black-Riddle_

 _Year: 6_

 _Ravenclaw Prefect_

 _Daughter of Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange_

 _Adopted by: Tom Riddle_

 _Sister to Griffindors Hadrian, Nymphadora, and Lucinda_

 _Cousin to Slytherin Draco Malfoy and Gryffindor Johnathon Malfoy_

As soon as I make contact with my bed, I fall asleep wondering what will happen this year.


	11. Chapter 10

Hadrian just left Hogwarts on his search for the 'horcruxes' with the mudblood and blood traitor. Dolores Umbridge (she's on Dumbledore' side) (the new headmistress since McGonall didn't want to have it) will have to realize that Hadrian, Nymph, Lucy, and I are the 'horcruxes' she's looking for.

* * *

I'm sorry I am going to skip over a LOT! I just think I will be more focused on the story then minor details. If you don't like it, don't read from this point on.

* * *

-Skip until Tom/ Voldemort shows the 'death' of Harry Potter to the students and staff of Hogwarts-

Draco, John, Nymph, Lucy, and I head outside to see what the commotion is about. What we see startles us...

We see Hagrid, the half giant, holding my brother. Lucy cries out for her twin, but everyone else thinks she is crying out for her lover.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Dad screams to the students and staff.

"Harry Potter is dead, you all will put your faith in me." He says as he steps closer to us.

After he does that, he turns back to his death eaters and says "Harry Potter is dead". They all laugh and smile evily at us, especially Lucy.

Once he says that, he turns back around and yells "And now is the time. Come forward and join us, or die."

A couple moments of silence and then... "Draco" His father says as his mother beckons him to them.

Draco sighs and starts walking over to his parents when...

John bands Severus puts a hand on each of his shoulders and they cross the courtyard to the death eaters together. Lucius and Narcissa welcome them with open arms and the staff/ students at Hogwarts (except the 6, Severus, and Minerva) gasp. Lucius introduces his son by saying: "This is my son, Johnathon. He was stolen by Dumbledore and given to the Longbottoms. My sister-in-law' s , Bellatrix's, children were stolen as well."

Once they were situated, I notified Harry start to stir in his sleep. I smile when he gets up and walks over towards or Dad and gives him a hug. Everyone from earlier gasped again, clearly heartbroken.

Dad looks around satisfied, and asks again: "This is your last chance, join or die." Nymph and McGonall walk over first while Lucy and I seem to be debating.

Dad welcomes them and Minerva disappears in the death eaters, while Nymph stays with Mom and Dad.

Lucy and I head over together and greet Dad. He introduces Hadrian, Nymph, Lucy, and I as his children.

* * *

Everyone else, who sided with Dumblebitch's followers, was eventually is captured and either enslaved or killed. Tom Riddle became the headmaster of Hogwarts. He found a de-aging potion so him and Bellatrix could raise us again. The Riddle Family lived a peaceful life, until Nymphadora and the twins' (Hadrian and Lucy) 10th birthday...


End file.
